Riete shiro !
by Sirio
Summary: Shiro tiene una vida llena de problemas con Rangiku y los capitanes molestandolo pero si aun encima viene ichigo y aparece una niña a la que cuidar su mundo se derrumba, nadie quiere dejarle en paz y el no quiere divertirse. HinamorixHitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es para mi best friend que me dijo que la subiera, te quiero Susyy! feliz cumple :)

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Toshiro estaba trabajando tranquilamente mientras tomaba su preciado té verde, _quizás demasiado tranquilamente _pensó el.

-Capitán! – Grito Matsumoto desde algún lugar de la décima división con un tono alegre y cantarín, a Hitsugaya le enfadaba escuchar su querido titulo estropeado de esa forma, negó con la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Rangiku abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo que un libro de la estantería cayese sobre la cabeza de su pequeño capitán, a el no le dio ni tiempo a quejarse, la teniente se le echo encima y lo abrazo sin dejarle respirar, Toshiro se puso rojo al instante

– Matsumoto!- ella no le hizo caso asta que la temperatura empezó a bajar, _es tan mono y se enfada con tanta facilidad _pensaban la rubia y Haineko a la vez

–Lo siento capitán – entonces lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos riendo – Esta bastante rojo capi – Hitsugaya frunció mucho el ceño y se puso aun mas rojo

-¿Como me has llamado?- ella dio un paso atrás, pero no tardo en responder, en su cara aún había una sonrisa

- Capi, ya sabes de capitán, ¡oh!- se quedo con la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido de su perfecto capitán estaba mal colocado, _técnicamente no es perfecto, el es muy frío, poco hablador y no sonríe mucho que digamos sin embargo es tan lindo que lo compensa_ , Rangiku se acerco mas a el, mirándolo fijamente haciendo que enrojeciera otra vez, cuando le había caído el libro en la cabeza le hizo una pequeña herida en la ceja, descolocándola y haciendo que sangrara un poco, se llevo un dedo a la boca sin pensarlo mucho. ¿_En que esta pensando Matsumoto? Esta tan concentrada que me empieza a dar miedo._

- ¿Qué te crees que haces Matsumoto?- ya no miraba hacia ella, estaba molesto por su mirada fija en el así que empezó a escribir de nuevo en los documentos pero notaba como poco a poco se iba acercando

-¿Matsumoto?- volvió a preguntar levantando la vista, entonces vio como ella sacaba el dedo de la boca y lo acerco a su cara, Toshiro se alejo echándose hacia atrás en la silla -¿Qué haces?- ella se inclino mas por encima de la mesa

-Tiene una gota de sangre – era cierto, desde la ceja blanca caía un hilito de sangre pasando por el pómulo asta el mentón, el en un movimiento rápido quita la de su mejilla pero Matsumoto no va a dejarlo estar, no podía permitir que su lindísimo chibi-capitán estuviese desperfecto así que se inclino mas aun arrugando a su paso los papeles y tirando el frasco de tinta sobre ellos…

El peliblanco cogió enseguida el tintero antes de que su contenido cayera sobre el trabajo de toda la mañana, al hacerlo se acerco lo suficiente a Rangiku y esta con cuidado pero rápidamente le coloco la ceja en su sitio, _Aaaagh ¡¿ella acaba de hacer lo que creo que ha hecho? Me trata como un niño! _El puso cara de asco y se aparto bruscamente haciendo que la silla se resbalara, la rubia intento ayudarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue darle un manotazo en la mano donde tenia el tintero, Toshiro acabo con la espalda en el suelo y la tinta en la cara, el pelo, la ropa _¡por todas partes!_ Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante dos interminables segundos

- MATSUMOTO!-

Ella a una velocidad increíble saco una cámara de entre sus pechos y le hizo unas fotografías _para la asociación de mujeres shinigamis _sonreía feliz pero entonces recordó que tenia que correr, antes de conseguir llegar a la puerta Toshiro ya estaba allí chorreando tinta azul oscuro

-Dame eso!- le dijo señalando la cámara, Rangiku busco una salida hacia atrás, se preparo para saltar por la ventana pero una bola rosa entro por ella tirando a la mujer al suelo y quedando encima de ella

- Pechos Grandes!- Chillo la bola rosa - ¿tienes caramelos? Quiero dulces!- normalmente a la rubia le hacia gracia la pequeña Yachiru pero hoy, en ese momento la odiaba

-¡Yachiru levanta! Sino mi capitán me va a matar- ella busco al nombrado

–Shiro-chaaaaaan! No puedes matar a Pechos Grandes ella es mi amiga – sin embargo Yachiru no salía de encima de Matsumoto, una vena palpito en la frente del niño

-Subcapitana! (El apellido de Yachiru es demasiado largo y nunca lo pongo bien) en primer lugar ni ella se llama Pechos Grandes ni yo Shiro-chan, para ti es capitán Hitsugaya, en segundo lugar…déjame buscar una cosa- el abrió un cajón de su mesa

- ¿Quién es ese?- el miro sorprendido a la niña

-¿Qué?-ella puso un dedo el un boquita y se acomodo sobre el marco de la ventana

-¿Quien es el capitán Hitsugaya?, ¿debería conocerlo?- otra vena palpito en su frente y con fuerza y algo de rabia volvió a abrir otro cajón buscando algo

- Yo soy el capitán Hitsugaya!-

-Shiro-chan-

-Si, digo no, no me llames así! – buscaba por todas partes, tirando papeles a su paso por todo el suelo

- Así que Shiro-chan es el capitán Hitsugaya y yo tengo que llamarle así, o sea llamarte a ti que eres tu, no? - Toshiro había dejado de prestar atención a la niña pero como ella había acertado (de pura casualidad ya que realmente no lo estaba pensando) la miro un segundo, asintió despacio con la cabeza pensando que era una trampa o algo así... _un segundo¡ donde esta Matsumoto¡?_

Ella estaba a pocos centímetros de la puerta, _Yachiru no ha logrado distraerle lo suficiente! tengo frío e los pies... q raro... _no podía moverse y cuando miro hacia abajo vio hielo en sus tobillos, rió nerviosamente.

- A donde vas Matsumoto? aun no hemos terminado de hablar- ella empezó a dar golpes silenciosos al hielo _sálvate rangiku tienes que salvarte¡ _se decía a si misma tratando de huir

- Yo? A ningún lado capitán yo me quedo aquí si, si, si- Yachiru estaba canturreando algo sobre que su shiro-chan estaba loco y que ella tendría que conocer a ese nuevo capitán Hitsugaya que el creía ser

- Shirooo! he decidido quedarme contigo!- a el se le helo la sangre

-NO! Toma aquí tienes los dulces- le lanzo unos cuantos caramelos que había encontrado y ella se colgó de nuevo de la ventana

-Graciaas! Bueno entonces nos veremos mas tarde para que me presentes al Hitsugaya Capii si? ahora voy a decirle a Kenii lo de tu color de pelo nuevo, adioooooooooooos!- y salto, el peliblanco se dejo caer en la silla

-Adiós- _esa niña es todo un torbellino, menos mal que...espera, espera... q nuevo color? q nuevo color de pelo?_ Rangiku también se dio cuenta y miro a su capitán mientras aun estaba a su espalda golpeando el hielo, suspiro de alivio al ver la parte de su nuca blanca

-Sigue blanco- dijo entonces el se giro y ella lo vio por completo formo una O perfecta con su boca al fijarse, el se quedo de piedra_ ¿que ha sorprendido tanto a Matsumoto? que no sea muy malo porfavooor _

_-_ ¿Que es?- la parte de delante del pelo blanco del capitán estaba teñido de azul, sobre todo las puntas, sin contar con que también había una poca seca ya en el lado derecho de su cara, si, lo peor era que parecía completamente seca...

-Ca...ca...capitaán!- _o el pelo azul le da a sus ojos aun mas brillo, es una monadaaa :D esta liadísimo así _pensaba ella

-Matsumoto dime que tengo- ella abrió la boca para contestar pero se fijo en una mariposa negra que se posaba en la mano de su capitán

-Reunión de capitanes y tenientes en 10 minutos- decía el mensaje, Toshiro rápidamente cogio su haori que por suerte se había quitado y no estaba lleno de tinta y se encamino hacia la puerta _reunión ahora? porque? _no quería llegar tarde

-Capitán yo...- el clavo a hyorinmaru en el suelo y descongelo sus pies con facilidad

-Vamos no quiero llegar tarde- iba perdido en sus pensamientos pero a la mitad del camino se acordó de algo

-Dame la cámara- ella se hizo la tonta

-Que?-

-Me has oído, dame la cámara- el le tendió la mano esperando un poco sonrojado a que la sacara de su pecho, entonces Matsumoto se acordó, no la había guardado en el pecho su "lugar seguro" sino en el bolsillo, _que tonta del bolsillo me la puede quitar cualquiera_ Toshiro la miro entrecerrando los ojos y se dio cuenta del porque estaba tan callada, con un movimiento rápido se la quito antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera

-Noo!- chillo ella, el hizo shumpo por si acaso pero la rubia agarro su haori y cuando se dio cuenta sonó el desgarre de la ropa.

Matsumoto se quedo petrificada con una parte del haori en la mano, varias calles por delante se escucho un grito

-Matsumoto!- entonces ella comenzó a correr y hacer shumpo lo mas rápido que podía, tenia que llegar a la sala de capitanes antes de que el suyo la cogiera y la matara.

Hitsugaya se quedo estático, _mi haori...roto? roto! Matsumoto morirá hoy._ Noto como su cara se ponía roja y el hielo empezaba a cubrir sus manos, busco el reiatsu de su teniente, no estaba muy lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Matsumoto no podía correr mas, notaba el hielo que aparecía a su alrededor, montañas enormes pero ella llevaba una pequeña ventaja, _justo a tiempo_ pensó cerrando la puerta de golpe y entrando a toda prisa.

Toshiro no pudo llegar a frenar _oh mierda_ pensó justo cuando se choco sin poder evitarlo contra la puerta, sonó un golpe estrepitoso y una maldición en voz baja, Rangiku fue caminando hacia atrás hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa… los capitanes y tenientes estaban justo detrás de ella esperando en la sala de reuniones y lo peor, todos la miraban incluido el comandante jefe, ella se giro sonriendo nerviosa y agitando la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Mmm… hola! Esto… siento llegar tarde ya voy a mi sitio ¿si?- fue corriendo y se quedo de pie justo detrás de donde debía estar su capitán, con el sitio vació claro, justo entonces se abrió la puerta

-Matsu… Matsumoto… después hablaremos, ¿entiendes? – El capitán estaba rojo de ira y por el golpe se frotaba la nariz, la herida de la ceja se le había vuelto a abrir por fruncir tanto el ceño y una gota de sangre volvía a caer, el pelo blanquiazul muy desordenado, el haori roto y los ojos brillantes con las pupilas achicadas

Shunsui se puso a reír como un loco –Pero… capitán! ¡¿No sabe esperar para jugar después del trabajo? -

Varios como Kenpachi y Ukitake lo miraron divertidos y Unohana se tapo la boca para ocultar la sonrisa _Maldita Matsumoto! Que espere a que salgamos de aquí, ya vera… _el en silencio se sentó en su sitio, mirando con ira a Matsumoto, ella se alejo un poco al notar tan cerca la bajada de la temperatura. El comandante general lo miro durante unos segundos.

- Estoy empezando a dudar de su capacidad para hacer esto- Dijo el anciano, Matsumoto soltó un gritito ahogado

_¿se refería a ella? ¿a su capitán? No lo despedirían ¿verdad? no por mi culpa… noo! yo necesito a mi chibi-capitán es muy divertido! Además e trabajado mucho para tener este puesto._

Hitsugaya se temía los pensamientos de su subcapitana _Matsumoto esta imaginando cosas otra vez, tiene una cara de terror… debe de creer que habla de ella, aunque si por su culpa no me cree capaz de ser capitán… _la temperatura bajo otros 5 grados

-Comandante no diga eso, obviamente están pensando que los va a despedir… - Gin se atrevió a alzar la voz, Rangiku iba a hablar también cuando Yamamoto los callo con un gesto de la mano 

- Estoy seguro de que el capitán Hitsugaya puede lidiar contigo teniente Matsumoto eso no me preocupa, el es un buen capitán- Toshiro soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, _el viejo no parece enfadado _

- Antes de que hicieseis vuestra…entrada estuve hablando con los demás capitanes un asunto importante, varios han apoyado una teoría en la que vosotros estáis incluidos -

Los dos se quedaron expectantes ¿Q_ué tipo de misión será esta tan importante? _

-Estoy segura de que es la mejor opción comandante- Dijo Unohana mientras se acercaba al pequeño capitán y se agachaba a su lado, _¿Qué pretende? _Ella saco un pañuelo y limpio su herida, después le sonrió, Toshiro le dejo hacer suspirando, a la madre del Seireitei no se la rechazaba para algo así

-Si yo pudiera…- intento decir Mayuri pero Retsu le corto

-Ni lo piense usted ya ha hecho bastante-

-Ellos serán capaces- dijo Junshiro, el comandante asintió despacio

-Bien, capitán de la décima, teniente, se les encomendara una misión muy importante tanto para todos nosotros como para la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, les explicare lo ocurrido, el capitán Mayuri estaba haciendo un seguimiento de mi propia descendencia en el mundo humano ya que había averiguado que cuando estaba vivo tenia tres hijos, resulta que hace unos meses encontró una descendiente de mi propia sangre y tuvo el valor de probar suerte con ella para ver si podía traerla aquí -

-Era una oportunidad única! Nunca había visto a nadie con tanto reiatsu en el mundo humano además la niña es huérfana al fin y al cabo… -

- Cállese, la cuestión aquí es que al pasar a este mundo estando viva sin sacarla siquiera de su cuerpo ella ha cambiado, creemos que "algo" ha entrado en su cuerpo haciendo que ella cambie…para mal- miro a los de la décima división atentos y sorprendidos

-Lo entenderán viéndola, Sirio adelante- la puerta no se abrió sino que la voz salio de detrás de Hinamori

- ¿Me toca?- Era una niña, no mas de 8 años, como la pelirrosa de la undécima división, la mano en la boca con curiosidad los ojos muy abiertos, tenia el pelo muy largo pasaba sus caderas, ondulado, tenia un tono entre el dorado y el cobizo la piel muy blanca y los ojos azules y grandes, cuando la teniente que estaba a su lado sonrió ella salio y se puso en el centro de la habitación

- Antes de llegar aquí no tenia nombre, ahora me estoy acostumbrando a Sirio así que podéis llamarme así, se que lo pasare bien con vosotros, estoy encantada de conoceros - _lo pasare bien con ellos, después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer, buscare al que tiene que estar con migo… ese será mi juguete!_

los ojos de la niña se posaron en todos pero cuando llego a los de Toshiro sonrió con autosuficiencia y en sus ojos brillo una diversión perversa, _¿Qué es toda esa maldad? Y ¿¡porque se ríe de mi!_

- Necesitamos que la niña vuelva a su estado natural y nos surgen dos problemas -

-Son tres abuelo- dijo la niña sorprendiendo a todos, luego siguió enumerándolos con una mano

- primero! No me acuerdo de nada y si quiero volver tengo que aprender a ser "humana" segundo! Mi reiatsu o como sea que se llame es demasiado alto y causa problemas así que necesitamos una especie de…antídoto que debe crear el profesor de la mascara y alguien que me vigile- volvió a sonreír y se acurruco de vuelta a los brazos de Momo, esta le sonrió y Toshiro se pregunto porque.

El comandante claramente molesto le hablo - ¿Se puede saber porque me callas si no son tres problemas?- ella sonrió y en sus ojos brillo un destello rojizo

-Porque dos es un número que suena incompleto, es mucho mejor decir tres- se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente hasta que el capitán hablo

-La niña se ha encariñado con la subcapitana Hinamori… hemos decidido que el humano encargado de ayudarla será el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki -

-¿Puedo saber porque se me concede la misión? - _realmente cuidar de una niña…eso podía hacerlo cualquiera ¿no? _Yamamoto se aclaro la garganta

- Ella tiene un reiatsu de fuego así que usted podrá controlarla con mas facilidad además es bastante joven una niña y la teniente Matsumoto tiene experiencia en eso- …1…2…3… Rangiku se palmeo la frente

- ¡experiencia con los niños!- Toshiro intento coger toda la calma que podía en ese momento para decir lo siguiente:

- YO NO SOY UN NIÑO! - Los capitanes sonrieron

- ¿Acepta la misión capitán Hitsugaya?- _No tengo verdaderas razones para quejarme…a parte de que es una niña pero no puede ser difícil, si incluso Momo esta con ella _

- Si, ¿por donde empiezo?- la niña aplaudió como una loca mientras Hinamori le susurraba algo

- Usted, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Sirio irán al mundo humano para buscar a Kurosaki y que la niña vea lo que era su hogar, recuerde que son un equipo, Hinamori es la paciencia que la niña necesita, Matsumoto es su apoyo, Ichigo un profesor y usted… usted contrólela, ya pueden irse -

Sirio soltó a Momo y corrió hacia la salida seguida por Yachiru y Matsumoto que se puso a hablar con ella

- Sirioo! Yo soy la tía Ran-chan! -

- ¿Eres mi tía?-

- Mmmm… si! -

- La hermana de mi papi o mi mami? - Rangiku lo pensó un minuto, luego miro a su capitancito

- Soy la hermana mayor de tu papi, ese de allí ¿ves? El de pelo blanco, tu mami esta un poco mas atrás, la de pelo negro -

- ¿Momo es mi mami? Que bien tía Ran-chan!-

_¿Qué estará tramando Matsumoto? Y ¿¡porque diablos mira tanto para aquí! _Cuando Shiro llego a donde estaban ellas la niña rubia y la pelirrosa hablaban

- Hola nueva!-

- Hola vieja!-

- ¿ como te llamas?-

-Creo que Sirio-

- ¿Crees?-

-Si-

-Es bonito pero es mejor Yachiru-

- Vale pues seré Yachiru!-

- Pero… Yachiru… Yachiru quiero ser yo!-

- Me lo he pedido antes-

- Bueno pero entonces yo…¿soy Yachiru o no?¿Soy Sirio? ¿Soy alguien? Ahhh! No existo!-

Toshiro cogio con fuerza a la niña que le tocaba cuidar y tiro de ella para alejarla de la otra niña _Le ha hecho perder aun mas la cabeza!_

-Adiós nadie!- grito con alegría la pequeña en los brazos del capitán mientras la otra la despedía tristemente con una mano

_Ahora Kenpachi se enfadara por haber fastidiado psicológicamente a Yachiru, con esta niña… ¿En que me he metido?_


	3. 3transformación

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) espero que os guste.

* * *

-No me gusta esto - la niña rubia se revolvía en los brazos del capitán -déjame en el suelo - el la cogió con fuerza y siguió caminando

- No hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro- iban hacia la 10ª división donde tenían que estar Rangiku y Hinamori

-¿Lugar seguro? ¿Aquí hay peligro?- el frunce el ceño

-Tu eres el peligro- ella hizo un mohín

- ¿porqué? Si yo no he hecho nada malo y aquí todo el mundo sabe lo de mi reiatsu-

_es cierto el reiatsu de la niña es inestable, crece y se apaga por momentos pero es muy fuerte, ¿Por qué será? Si lo único que ha hecho Mayuri es pasarla a la sociedad de almas eso no tendría porque pasar ¿no? Y ¿que es eso de que algo a entrado en ella? parece una niña "normal"… ¡¿Qué?_

- Sirio! Niña! ¿Donde te has metido?- había estado tan concentrado que la niña se escapo y ahora no la veía por ningún sitio, además el reiatsu ahora se había apagado _GENIAAL… y ¿ahora que? Nadie puede enterarse de que he perdido a la niña, no puede andar muy lejos _

- Sirioo! Sirio! SIRIO!- Renji apareció de repente

- Capitán… ¿esta buscando a la niña? - Shiro se sonrojo, antes muerto que aceptar que la había perdido a los cinco minutos con ella.

- Eh teniente Abarai…no, para nada, se donde esta - mintió girando la cara

- A, ¿seguro? Sino yo puedo…- _no voy a dejarme salvar por un teniente en una situación así, no necesito ayuda para esto _

- No, no, continúa con tus tareas -

_Vaya _se fue pensando el pelirrojo _y yo que le iba a decir que acababa de encontrarme a la niña y que me aviso de que si lo veía le dijera que iba a ver al capitán Mayuri_

- Niñaaa!- Toshiro se puso en marcha, tenia que encontrarla

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de 2 horas buscando, con Hinamori y Matsumoto:

- Rangiku ¿no debería estar aquí ya Shiro-chan?- Momo tomaba el te con la rubia que estaba tumbada en el sofá

- Mmm a lo mejor encontró algo que hacer- ella con tal de no tener que levantarse

- ¿Y si tiene problemas?-

- ¿Con una niña? Si parecía muy dulce y buena… ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí esperando?-

- Mas o menos dos horas-

- ¿mh? vamos a buscarlos!- dijo levantándose de un salto y agarrando a Hinamori de un brazo

- ¿Por que tantas ganas ahora?- pregunto Hina preocupada

- Porque mi capi nunca se retrasaría tanto y además… si no llegamos pronto al mundo humano no podré ir de compras!-

_¿Dónde te has metido Shiro-chan? _Después las dos salieron disparadas a buscar el reiatsu del capitán más pequeño de todo el seireitei.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto Sirio saltaba detrás de un capitán bastante enfadado.

- Capitán, capitán de la mascara! Eh! Eh! Me escucha?- el harto de oírla se acerco y se agacho a su altura

-¡¿Qué quieres idiota? Cállate de una vez y sal de mi laboratorio!- los gritos no le importaron y se subió a una mesa

- Me aburro- el soltó un bufido y se giro para irse de una vez _Niña molesta y estupida ¿¡porque la trage! a si, de conejillo de indias maldito, y ahora como la devuelvo...quizás sirva otra vez como experimento..._

- Tengo algo para ti, si quieres divertirte- sonriendo ella salto de la mesa y corrió hacia el

- ¡Claro!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Shiro-chaaaan!-

-Capitaaán!- Matsumoto y Hinamori seguían corriendo, buscando a los dos desaparecidos y entonces una figura apareció detrás de Hinamori haciéndola saltar del susto

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- Momo paro en seco y el peliblanco por segunda vez en ese día no pudo frenar a tiempo y se choco contra la chica cayendo los dos al suelo, Momo quedo encima de el, pero no se aparto sino que lo abrazo con fuerza

- Shiro-chaaan! pensé que te había pasado algo!-

- Emm no Momo no te preocupes- acaricio el pelo de la chica, _Hinamori es muy dulce..._, Momo se sonrojo enseguida al darse cuenta de que seguía en el suelo abrazando al capitán, pero cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de que Hitsugaya le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo _Me...me...Shiro-chan esta abrazándome? mi Shiro-chan? _así que decidió disfrutarlo, por lo menos hasta que el frío chico quisiera separarse, pero Toshiro se había perdido, no lograba pensar con claridad.

- CAPITAAAN- Matsumoto se acercaba gritando y los dos se levantaron avergonzados - Capitán! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha echo?-

_¿Que he echo? _- Mmm lo siento Momo no quería tirarte ni asustarte -

-No... No importa, estoy bien-

- Capitaaaaaán que no me refiero a esoo- Matsumoto parecía realmente enfadada

-¿Que es entonces?-

-Ha perdido el tiempo! Coja a la niña y marchémonos al mundo humano Ya! o no llegaremos a tiempo!-

- pero ¿a tiempo de que?- _acaso me he olvidado de algo importante, es extraño, sobre todo si la que se acuerda es Matsumoto_

- De ir de compras!- _...pensamiento estupido, ¿de que cosa importante se va a acordar Matsumoto? im-po-si-ble...pero como he perdido a la niña_

- Matsumoto en primer lugar tu no me das ordenes, en segundo lugar... perdialaniña-

- ¿Que?-

- Nosedondestalaniña-

- Capitán no sea crío y dígame eso con claridad- el susurraba y Hinamori no sabia si reír por la vergüenza de el o llorar por la perdida de la pequeña, opto por sonreír solo un poco.

- No se donde esta la niña! La he perdido- Rangiku se puso las manos en las caderas y saco su faceta Madre-hermana-regañona

- ¡¿Como es posible?- _Perdió a la niña! pobrecita! debe estar llorando en algún rincón!_

_-_Ella se escapo, la he buscado durante 2 horas y lo único que se es que esta por aquí cerca-

-¿Aquí donde?-

- Aquí!- dijo abarcándolo todo con los dos brazos, Rangiku entrecerró los ojos sarcástica

- Aaa así que ahora sabemos que esta ¿donde?, ah ya en la sociedad de almas, por si tenemos que buscar fuera y eso ¿no?- el capitán exasperado saco a Hyorinmaru

- NO, ella esta por aquí cerca, he sentido su reiatsu- en ese tiempo que ellos discutían Hinamori se fue hacia la puerta mas cercana, la del escuadrón de investigación del capitán Mayuri, desde fuera se escuchaban gritos pero ya era algo común

- ¿Y si esta aquí?- pregunto horrorizada, justo en ese momento un grito sonó por todas partes y aunque era una voz que no escuchaban muy a menudo los tres la reconocieron

- ¿Capitán Mayuri?-

Los tres se miraron y entraron corriendo, _¿que esta pasando ahí dentro? _Cruzaron el escuadrón completo a todo correr hasta encontrarse con Nemu tirada en un pasillo, Momo se agacho para hablar con ella

- Nemu Nemu! ¿Estas bien?-

- Si, ha sido la niña, no ha reaccionado bien al experimento- _¡¿experimento? _Toshiro entro en la siguiente puerta volviendo a correr, m_e dejan al cargo de una niña y la pierdo en el peor sitio posible _

-Niñaa! Maldita sea! Estate quieta! Lo estas estropeando todo!- Mayuri gritaba sin parar tocando botones y mandos de unas maquinas - Capitán Hitsugaya! ¿Que hace aquí?-

El nombrado y Matsumoto se quedaron de piedra, estaban en una habitación rectangular llena de máquinas y millones de frascos y aparatos, siguiendo hacia delante una cúpula de cristal y dentro de ella un poco mas lejos una figura pequeña estaba rodeada de fuego y se retorcía, saltando de mesa en mesa y tirando todo a su paso.

- ¡¿Que le has echo? - grito Rangiku pegándose a la cúpula de cristal y viendo que la figura de fuego era la niña rubia

- ¡¿YO? Esa niña es un maldito demonio! sabia que tenia un reiatsu de fuego pero... ¡que se pusiera a arder! ¡Eso no lo imaginaba! esta destrozándolo todo y solo por un tonto experimento- Hitsugaya volvió a sacar a Hyorinmaru

- ¿No se esta quemando?-

- O no que va, eso es una protección, pero lo que le duele es el cuerpo, posiblemente es culpa del producto de transformación que le he dado, creo que demasiada dosis, tendré que apuntarlo pero agggh sacarla de ahí o todo acabara roto!-

_Científico chiflado, ahora tendré que ayudarla y a saber que es eso de poción de transformación _rompió la cúpula de cristal con Hyorinmaru y entro dentro, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a la pequeña vio que realmente no parecia dolerle sino que rompía las cosas aposta

- ¡Que haces Sirio?-

- Romper esto, ¿no lo ves?.. ¿Puedes apagarme?- _la voz suena distinta_ _¡¿que?_ La niña ya no estaba, en su lugar un chico pequeño pero mas alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules ocupaba su puesto

- ¿S...sirio?- el niño levanto los ojos y respondió cogiendo otro bote y tirándolo al suelo

- Si, soy yo- Hitsugaya no sabia si reírse o no, soltó tres risas contadas y la niña-niño lo miro enfadado, el acerco la mano y el fuego desapareció dejando en su lugar una fina capa de hielo, acerco su mano para quitar el que estaba en la cara del niño

- A por cierto capitán se me olvido decirle que si la toca ahí un 90% de posibilidades de que usted también se transforme- la voz de Mayuri sonó fastidiada como si realmente no quisiera decirlo, el aparto enseguida la mano

- Kyaaaaa!- la voz de Hinamori entrando justo por la puerta de su lado hizo agacharse al capitán que quedo encogido, tocando con la frente la cabeza del niño _¡OH mierda, calcule mal! _

- ¿Shiro-chan?-

* * *

intentare continuar pronto^^

muchas gracias por leerlo, si quereis que pase algo en especial comentar )

byebye


	4. Las orejas azules

Gracias por los comentarios

este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros, espero que no moleste ^^

* * *

El niño rubio sonreía pasando de una mano a la otra a Hyorinmaru mientras caminaba junto a Momo y Matsumoto

- Tía Matsumoto ¿cuando dijo el capitán de la mascara que volveremos a la normalidad?- su tía rió mientras miraba hacia el pequeño capitán

- Desde unas horas hasta un par de días, supongo que no mucho- Hinamori respondió abrazando al capitán

-Es una pena! Shiro-chan esta tan monísimo así!- Las tres acababan de cruzar la puerta al mundo humano y ahora estaban yendo hacia la casa Kurosaki, a Sirio se le cayó la espada y Toshiro soltó un chillido

- Vale, vale perdooona, tendré mas cuidado es solo que es muy divertido darle vueltas- luego acaricio el pelo del capitán, Matsumoto se fijo en el y hizo lo mismo

- No es un poco raro, aun así tiene el pelo blanco y azul- Hinamori rió mientras lo giraba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la frente

-Yo nunca había visto un conejo con los ojos verdes- mientras tanto Shiro bajaba las orejas ¿_¿como puedo haber acabado así? Matare a Mayuri! si Sirio deja a Hyorinmaru utilizable porque a este paso romperá. ¿Un conejo? ¿No podía ser algo mejor? _aunque en cierta manera daba las gracias por no haber cambiado de sexo como Sirio, no es que hubiese cambiado mucho, pero incluso su personalidad cambio un poco, era mas fácilmente irritable.

- Taichooo tengo que preguntarle algo!- decía Matsumoto sonriendo como nunca, el levanto una oreja _¿que quiere ahora? - _Buenoo le iba a preguntar que se siente siendo un conejo pero supongo que se debe estar muy bien en los brazos de Momo así que...- _... ¿lo único que quiere es enfadarme?_ - Taicho! ¿Puedo ir de compras? no tardaremos mucho además usted se puede quedar con Sirio-Kun en la casa de Ichigo, yo me llevo a Hinamori!-

_NO! _Grito Hitsugaya en su cabeza, pero por supuesto solo salio un pequeño chillido de su garganta

- ¿Que dice? eso es un si ¿verdad?, ya decía yo que usted me daría su permiso para algo tan importante- _Maldita Matsumoto, sabe perfectamente que no le dije un si _

_- _Rangiku ¿tu crees que eso era un si? yo no creo que a Shiro-chan le guste la idea- le pregunto Hinamori _inocente_ pensaron los otros tres al tiempo

- Claro que si Hina! No ves su cara de felicidad?- Momo le miro la cara al conejo de ojos verdes y suspiro frustrada

- La verdad es que no se si es de felicidad o no -

- Si, si! o esta frunciendo el ceño?-

- A pues no! tienes razón! entonces si esta feliz eh? que bien! así iremos de compras y tu también lo pasaras bien con Sirio-kun y Ichigo-kun!- _Hinamori a veces es demasiado buena, demasiado, demasiado. _

_- _Oye! dejar de llamarme Sirio-kun! soy una chica! - Matsumoto lo cogio en el coló y el empezó a revolverse - Déjame en el suelo!

- Creo que por ahora eres un chico, hasta tu carácter es distinto así que podemos llamarte Sirio-kun- el niño se puso rojo y se escapo volviendo a jugar con la espada

- Sirio te estas fijando en lo que era tu hogar?- le pregunto Hinamori dulcemente para no herir sus sentimientos

- No, estoy ocupada- respondió con indiferencia mientras movía el arma de un lado a otro, Matsumoto se la quito riñéndole con la mirada

- Estate quieto! vas a hacer daño a alguien además vinimos por ti recuerdas?- el niño enfadado intento coger la espada saltando

- Entonces agradecédmelo! eres tu la que va a disfrutar yendo de compras ¿no?- ahora Matsumoto no sabia que responder así que le devolvió el juguete mientras seguían su camino

- Pues es verdad pero por lo menos intenta fijarte un poco, por cierto controla tu reiatsu, estas asustando a la gente- y era verdad porque aunque Toshiro, Hinamori y Rangiku necesitaban un gigai a Sirio no le hacia falta, y el pelo del niño estaba en llamas que el mismo había creado, y cuando la gente lo veía contento mientras su pelo ardía y moviendo una espada imaginaria se apartaba de el enseguida pensando que estaba claramente loco pero a el no le importaba.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa del shinigami sustituto cuando Matsumoto vio algo -Hinamori! Vamos! Acabo de ver una chica con un vestido precioso! Preguntémosle donde lo compro venga que se va!- a Momo solo le dio tiempo de dejar a Toshiro en las manos de Sirio y seguir a Rangiku que gritaba llamando a la chica, parecía que no se daba cuenta de que primero tenían que ir a buscar sus gigais.

Sirio se quedo quieta un segundo, después se encogió de hombros y con el conejo en una mano y la espada en la otra llamo a la puerta de una casa, una señora mayor le abrió la puerta y se quedo con la boca abierta

- Tu...tu pelo! niño entra tienes que apagarlo rápido!- Sirio no se movió, acababa de darse cuenta de que el reiatsu no venia de esa casa sino de la de al lado

- En otro momento señora ahora estoy ocupada- y se fue sin mas dejando a la señora sorprendidísima en la puerta de su casa, Toshiro soltó un chillido _pobre señora_ - ¿que? yo se lo he dicho amablemente, solo fue una equivocación-

volvió a llamar a la puerta y esta vez fue una niña de pelo negro la que abrió, y no se sorprendió por la escena sino que la miro cansinamente y le dejo pasar mientras gritaba - Ichigo! es para ti!- las dos niñas se miraron un minuto mientras el otro se escuchaba bajar las escaleras

- ¿Como te llamas?- le dijo la pelinegra

- Sirio, ¿y tu?-

- Kari... Ichigo! creo que es amigo tuyo- le dijo a un chico de pelo naranja bastante mas alto que ella, la chica pelinegra se fue de allí

- ¿Que eres tu?- le dijo el chico agachándose a su altura

- ¿Según quien?- le pregunto el niño mientras seguía al chico hacia una habitación

- Pues según...todos, ya sabes...tu- decía extrañado mientras le dejaba pasar, el niño le tendió el conejo y se sentó en el suelo, Ichigo lo cogio dudando - Este conejo tiene el pelo azul-

- Fue culpa de Matsumoto, según ella yo soy su sobrina, hija de Momo y Toshiro - dijo la niña con indiferencia a lo que el conejo soltó un chillido _¡¿que Matsumoto dijo que?_ - Bueno según mi tataratataratataraabuelo soy Sirio así que puedes llamarme así- Ichigo giro al conejo que temblaba en sus manos, tenia unos ojos verdes...conocidos, miro al niño, luego la espada en su mano y volvió a pensar en su extraña explicación

- Este es Toshiro?- pregunto adivinando la verdad y riendo

- Si, es el-

- Pero, no lo entiendo, a mi me habían avisado de que vendría Matsumoto, Hinamori, Toushiro pero no en forma de conejo y una niña pequeña para que le ayudara a controlar su...reiatsu- luego volvió a mirar al niño que tenia el pelo en llamas y al conejo que bajo de su brazo y se quedo en el suelo - ¿Tu eres la niña? porque...porque eres un chico?- ella suspiro con fuerza

- Fue el capitán de la mascara! igual que lo que le paso al capitán entiendes?- el otro negó con la cabeza despacio no entendía nada _aggh esto es horrible _pensaba el conejo

- A veeer primero yo llegue y me dijeron que me llamaba Sirio y luego que tendría que volver al mundo humano pero que tenia algo malo dentro y el reiatsu este disparado así que mi abuelo decidió que fuera con el capitán y mamá y tía Rangiku que me entere luego de que era mi tía y Momo mi mamá y Toshiro mi padre pero eso no importa porque luego quisieron que me llamara Yachiru pero nadie me llama así, después fui a jugar con el de la mascara pero el se enfado y me dio un juguete que debía estar estropeado porque me transformo en un chico y papá me toco y se transformo en conejo y como cuando llegamos aquí él conejo le dio permiso a la tía para que fuera de compras con mamá pues por eso vinimos solos- el niño cogio aire con fuerza, casi no respiraba y lo había dicho todo seguido, Ichigo asintió recapacitando todo

- Lo de siempre ¿no? - le pregunto al conejo que lo único que hizo fue bajar las orejas

Entonces el chico se levanto.

- Pues yo me iba a ir ahora, quédate tranquila con el conejo Toushiro y espera a que vuelva, por la noche estaré aquí, no salgas de esta habitación ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió - adioos-

- parece que vamos a pasar una tarde aburrida - le dijo al conejo que bajo las orejas, cuando el conejo se dio cuenta el niño estaba dormido en el suelo, se puso a su lado _niña tonta y ahora ¿cuanto tiempo estaré así? _en unos segundos el también se durmió.

Cuando Sirio se despertó después de dos horas volvía a ser una niña, _que suerte!_ Cuando se fijo en que había alguien en el baño de la habitación, se acerco allí y se puso a reír como nunca, Toshiro estaba allí.

- No te rías!- el chico tiraba de unas largas orejas azules que salían de su cabeza

Sirio no paro de reír sino que se acerco a el y estrujo las orejas mientras se reía mas fuerte, se le ocurrió una idea genial

- Ya vengo!- le grito al chico que se miraba en el espejo con cara de querer morir, ella bajo al primer piso y salio a la calle, una vez fuera se centro en su reiatsu aumentándolo hasta estar segura de que su fuerza se notaria en cualquier sitio de la ciudad, eso llamaría la atención de Matsumoto y Momo, ahora solo tenia que divertirse.

Subió otra vez y entro en el baño.

- Que te ha pasado? he notado el reiatsu- le pregunto el peliblanco sin dejar de mirar sus orejas azules y el pelo del mismo color

-Nada nada fue un susto, por cierto ¿como se siente tener orejas papá?- la niña no podía dejar de sonreír y Toshiro le miro entrecerrando los ojos, no se molesto en responder y volvió a tirar de las orejas _malditas orejas! Maldición ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto? _entonces Sirio noto la presencia de Momo cerca de la casa, el capitán estaba tan concentrado en su problema que ni se dio cuenta.

Pero si que se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía una mirada extraña

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto desde el baño, ella no le respondió solo miro a su alrededor, bajo al primer piso y entro en la cocina, allí vio a Hinamori, tenia que contarle su idea.

– ¡Oye que no es tu casa!- grito el chico _¿Qué se cree? La han invitado y esta como si fuera suya _"¿se da cuenta de que ella no le ha respondido sino que esta haciendo algo en la cocina?"Escucho la voz de Hyorinmaru en su cabeza _eh?_ Entonces sirio apareció asomándose por la puerta del baño señalando su pelo blanquiazul el suspiro y volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando vio que ella entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta, _¿Qué lleva en la mano? _"creo que es vinagre, y un botiquín, también tiene una especie de…cuerdas_" Cu…cuerdas ¿¡para que! _El se alejo dando un salto hacia la bañera, el baño no era muy grande y no les separaba ni un metro.

- Tranquilo papá esto es para ayudarte- dijo acercándose despacio, el abrió mucho los ojos al ver como la niña se le tiro encima pero el se aparto justo a tiempo y corrió hacia la puerta pero ella le cogió por un tobillo

-¡Ahora!- y después de que la niña gritara Hinamori entro corriendo y tiro de el capitán hasta una silla, Hitsugaya estaba muy confundido _¿Qué hace aquí Momo? _Entre tanto la niña había comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor del y la silla pasando la cuerda por todas partes, Momo lo sujetaba con delicadeza pero total el no reaccionaba, hasta ahora

- ¿Qué hacéis? Momo suéltame! ¿Pero que pasa con vosotras? Queréis soltarme!-

- No Shiro-chan aun no, pero tranquilo pronto terminamos- Hinamori estaba sonriendo sinceramente, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el sentado y ella inclinada sobre el, enrojeció al pensarlo

- Ya!...Ups…- dijo la niña rubia dejando de dar vueltas como una loca quemo la cuerda en el borde y la pego a otro trozo dejándola totalmente pegada, después se había dado cuenta de algo

- ¿Cómo que ups?- pregunto Momo, entonces la niña sonrió con algo de maldad y le guiño un ojo

- Me he olvidado de tirar un poco- entonces tiro de la cuerda y la pelinegra fue directa hacia el capitán


	5. exceso de azucar

Holaa! siento tardar,

estube mala en cama cinco días xD

bueno este es un poco corto pero continuare cuando pueda ^^

* * *

-Ahh- dijo Hina cuando noto que se caía contra el capitán

-Momo cuidado!- Toshiro levanto lo que podía los brazos y cogio a la chica por la cintura impidiendo que se cayese, ella se aparto el pelo de la cara y lo miro sonrojadísima

-Lo siento Shiro- el aparto la mirada un segundo

-No te preocupes- cuando volvió a mirarla le pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de la chica

-Me gustan tus orejas Shiro-chan- le dijo divertida mientras acariciaba una, Toshiro intento separarse pero si se movía haría caer a Hinamori

-Estate quieta, me haces cosquillas, y es capitán Hitsugaya no Shiro-chan- Hinamori volvió a pasar su mano sobre la oreja del peliblanco, haciendo que riera un poco, el se mordió los labios intentando no reír

-No estas en posición de pedir nada Shiro-chan - le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, Hitsugaya busco una salida para escapar de las cosquillas

-¿Segura? - le pregunto moviendo ligeramente las manos que tenia en su cintura haciendo que ella se encogiera, apoyo su frente en la del otro

-No Shiro! Estate quieto - el chico no le hizo caso y le hizo cosquillas en los costados, Hinamori se reía y se encogía sin parar intentando tontamente separarse de chico, pero las cuerdas se lo impedían, Shiro estaba disfrutando de la situación, las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinamori eran hermosas y su risa muy dulce, decidió parar un segundo cuando vio que ella se quedaba sin aire.

Respiraba con fuerza, y se apoyaba en el, Shiro la miro a los ojos y creyó que podía ver en su corazón, sabia que estaba muy sonrojada y que el podía notar el porque ¿puede notarlo? El capitán estaba atontado, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella, de repente volvió en si y se dio cuenta del sonido de la respiración de la chica, de sus labios entreabiertos _solo tengo que acercarme un poco. _

Hinamori contó los segundos en su cabeza, cuando iba por 3 el estaba a unos pocos centímetros, 2 y se había acercado lo suficiente para que sus pestañas le rozaran las mejillas, en el 1 sus labios ya estaban juntos, Hinamori abrió los ojos por el shock pero los cerro enseguida, había querido besar al chico varias veces pero su vergüenza le había impedido hacerlo, ahora se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto, los labios del chico eran calidos y sabían para su sorpresa a sandia.

Toushiro tiro de la cintura de la chica hacia el bajándola hasta su regazo y sentándola allí, le encantaba aquella sensación, Hinamori era por fin suya, estaba tan perdido que no escucho el flash de la cámara, cuando se quedo sin aire se aparto de Momo y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo, Histugaya seguía con las manos en su cintura pero con una cogio el mentón de la chica y lo levanto mirándola a los ojos.

- He cambiado de idea- ella se alejo un poco _¿a que se refiere? _- mi fruta favorita es el melocotón- dijo dándole otro beso suave, Momo sonrió ella también había cambiado, ahora adoraba la sandia.

Esta vez si notaron el flash de la cámara y Histugaya entrecerró los ojos

-Matsumoto! Creí haberte quitado la cámara!- le grito alejando un poco a Momo y viendo como su teniente sonreía a mas no poder

-Pero capitán! Tenia que fotografiar este momento! Así se acordara siempre de su primer beso- los dos se sonrojaron y Toushiro intento levantarse pero se había olvidado de las cuerdas

-Desatadme! ¿Para que era esto?- la niña rubia hablo por detrás de Matsumoto

-Pues era para borrar el pelo azul pero como parecía que estabais ocupados volví a guardarlo todo, pero tranquilo papá te lo arreglaremos en otro momento- no la sintió llegar ya que no tenia como, la chica no tenia reiatsu y era incluso mas silenciosa que Gin, la miro a la cara y vio y una gran sonrisa _¿seguro que no le ha entrenado Gin o algo así?_ "creo que no"dijo Hyorinmaru _era una pregunta irónica aunque tienes que aceptar que en cierta manera se parecen _"…"

-Pues desatadnos!- ella se acerco a la puerta para irse

-Pero parecéis cómodos, mejor os dejamos así ¿no? - No estaba muy seguro de cómo pensar de esa niña, era mas pequeña que el y eso le hacia verla como mas indefensa aunque ahora pensándolo a Momo también la veía indefensa, y Matsumoto… bueno puede que la viera indefensa por el simple echo de ser mujer pero es que esa niña a parte no sabia protegerse, no tenia armas ni kido ni nada, ni siquiera se notaba si tenia reiatsu, Shiro-chan nunca había conocido a ninguna niña taaaan indefensa en ese sentido, por otro lado no era para nada tonta, la maldita era lista como el diablo y conseguía lo que quería, _con migo no puede, se supone que he venido para controlarla _

-Suéltame ya! -

-Con una condición- sonreía con maldad

-¿Qué?- su curiosidad podía con el

- Que tomes esto- El se fijo a lo que se refería, era un estupido conejo de chocolate, negó con la cabeza

-No me gusta el dulce-

-No te creo- Hinamori decidió intervenir

-Vamos Sirio, ¿Qué mas da?-

-Tiene que gustarte el dulce, mamá es muy dulce- Toshiro volvió a sonrojarse

-Momo no es un conejo de chocolate- ella aplaudió

-Bien capitán obvio! ¿te lo comerás?-

-Venga Shiro-chan ¿Qué puede haber de malo?- le pregunto Momo apoyándose en su pecho

-Un millón de cosas…vale, trae pero luego no digas que no lo avise- después empezó a tomar el chocolate poco a poco como si le diera miedo y asco, las tres chicas lo miraban curiosas, a medida que tomaba mas y mas los ojos le brillaban y las mejillas se le sonrojaban

-Amm Shiro-chan deberías parar, estas temblando- le dijo la pelinegra intentando quitarle el chocolate

-No, déjamelo Momo-moja camas- después de mirarla durante unos segundos la beso de nuevo y se tomo el ultimo trozo de chocolate, temblaba en la silla

-¿Sirio? Desátanos ¿quieres?- dijo Momo sorprendida, la niña se acerco y quito las cuerdas, nada mas lo hizo el chico salio de un salto y comenzó a correr por la habitación riéndose

-Quiero mas!- gritaba mientras Matsumoto intentaba atraparlo -Mas, mas! -

Ichigo hacia rato que había llegado y como le había pedido Orihime estaba haciendo nata de postres, pero se paso con la cantidad de todo, haciendo muchísima nata con muchísimo azúcar., escuchaba los gritos en su habitación así que subió a ver que pasaba.

-Chicos ¿qué sucede? Ya están bien el conejo y el niño?- la situación le pareció surrealista una niña de pelo rubio y largo se reía sentada en el suelo mientras miraba como Hitsugaya con dos orejas de conejo azules saltaba gritando por todas su habitación y Matsumoto lo seguía detrás intentando atraparle, Momo los miraba de pie, sorprendida sin saber que hacer entre un montón de cuerdas quemadas.

El capitán se puso en frente de Ichigo y Matsumoto se tiro en el suelo agotada.

-To... ¿Toushiro?- pregunto sin entender nada, el niño dio un salto

-Chocolate!- grito, e Ichigo entendió, eso ya le había pasado a sus hermanas antes, era exceso de azúcar, quizás había tomado mucho de golpe o hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había tomado y por eso reaccionaba así.

No podía dejar de mirar al capitán, el exceso de azúcar le hacia saltar como un muelle, se pasaba la lengua por los labios en busca de los restos todo el rato, tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, muy brillantes, además el azúcar lo volvía infantil _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

-Ichigo... tienes dulces?- el pelinaranja no podía dejar de mirar al niño y se había perdido, no entendió la pregunta asta que se dio cuenta de que se le estaba acercando -Ichigo... lo quiero, lo necesito, dámelo- no parecía una orden sino una suplica, _a que se refiere el capitán?_ _Si yo no tengo azúcar ¿no? _Se toco el mentón pensativo y noto a que se refería, tenia la mano llena de nata aun y en la cocina estaban dos cuencos llenos de ella.

No podía dejar que Toshiro tomara mas nata, pero sus ojos relampaguearon entendiendo donde estaba el dulce y se lanzo hacia la puerta.

-Quieto Shiro-chan!- le grito Ichigo intentando que parase lo mirase entrecerrando los ojos y le dijera "es capitán " pero nada sucedió y el otro no se quejo así que lo siguió por las escaleras, con rapidez cogio la nata un poco antes de que consiguiera comérsela y la levanto por encima de su cabeza, Toushiro salto pero como se fijo en que no podía llegar tan alto sonrió tetricamente

-Dámela Ichigo, la quiero- el pelinaranja retrocedió ante la voz del otro - Kido 3…- Ichigo no lo dejo terminar y se alejo enseguida por las escaleras cerrando la puerta de su habitación, el otro la golpeo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las chicas

-Esta loco!- Ichigo se apoyaba en la puerta para que no la abriera, desde fuera sonaban los golpes

-Ábreme! Ábreme!- gritaba

-Papá es realmente divertido!- gritaba Sirio desde el suelo sonriendo hacia la puerta. Matsumoto hizo rodar sus ojos y Momo suspiro _Shiro es una monada pero ¿ahora que hacemos? _


	6. Nata, ropa y a dormir!

Holaaa!

gracias por los comentarios ^^ los adoro!

aisssh siento haber tardado tantisimo! yo también odio cuando los escritores tardan muuchisimo en actualizar pero...

¡estaba falta de inspiración!

se me aparecian en la cabeza un monton de historias nuevas pero no lograba continuar esta!

bueno lo siento y espero que disfruteis aunque sea un poco :3

* * *

Ichigo suspiro con fuerza por millonésima vez en aquel día, aquella pandilla de locos acababa de llegar y ya era insoportable, no quería ni pensar al día siguiente.

Cuando Toshiro se había cansado de golpear la puerta había decidido entrar por la ventana, pero se quedo dormido nada mas llegar a la habitación, Matsumoto cuando lo vio dormido decidió que podía aprovechar e ir a comprar mas cosas dejando al cargo a Ichigo, Momo se sentó al lado de la cama en la que lo habían tumbado y se quedo allí con una expresión tranquila mientras que la niña reía sin parar agarrándose el estomago pero de vez en cuando ponía mala cara.

- ¿Mamá?- Hinamori se giro hacia ella aun sorprendida de aquel nuevo mote

-Dime Sirio ¿Qué pasa?- la rubia apretó la mejilla de Shiro curiosamente

-¿Va a estar dormido mucho rato?- pregunto con cara de tristeza, Momo le sonrió

-No se, a lo mejor si, dejémoslo descansar ¿vale?- Sirio hizo un puchero

-Pero así esto es aburrido-

-No olvides que es tu culpa que el este así – le regaño un poco la durazno

- Awww pero quería ver que pasaba!- Hitsugaya se revolvió inquieto durante unos segundos, los gritos de ella no lo dejaban dormir.

-Hazte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos entonces – empezaba a molestarle un poco la rubia que no paraba de gritar.

-Moo…¡me niego!- Hinamori vio su oportunidad de librarse de ella allí, no es que no quisiera a la chica, solo que la niña acababa de intoxicar a su pobre Toshiro, porque aunque fuese chocolate había sido demasiado, y hora no lo dejaba descansar.

-Bueno vale, niégalo, pero niégalo en la cocina, con Ichigo – realmente no se acordaba ni de lo que tenia que negar…

-Pero…es un desconocido- ¡antes no le había importado en absoluto si entraba en casa de un desconocido!

- Noo…ss…el…ess... tu…tío…¡si eso, es tu tío Ichigo!- No debía mentir y lo sabia, era malo, pero era una mentira tan pequeña cono decirle que Matsumoto era su tía y además…no pudo evitar dejar que se le escapara una sonrisa cuando la vio bajar al primer piso encantada de hacer compañía a su nuevo tío.

- Tío Ichigo- ya estaba empezando a molestarle que no parara de llamarle así, estaba intentando seguir con su trabajo de hacer la nata y la niña se sentó en la mesa junto a el para verle hacer.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- ella ya le había pedido un batido, un helado, unas galletas, un zumo, un bocadillo, un vaso de leche y recientemente una tarta con la nata que había sobrado. ¡Y se lo había dado todo! – Ya te dije cuanta levadura poner-

-Si, pero….y si me equivoco?- ¿Por qué le decía eso ahora? Antes había estado muy segura de si misma.

-Pues te equivocas y punto ¿algo mas?-

- Nada, nada pero…-

-Si no es nada déjame continuar- después de todo estaba preparando SU pastel con nata.

-Pero…- se calló, después de todo el le había dicho que lo hiciera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matsumoto acababa de ver a Rukia en una tienda de ropa en la que nunca había entrado.

-¡Rukia!- la llamo

-¡Ah! Matsumoto hola ¿Qué tal?- pregunto acercándose la pelinegra

-Muy bien! Estaremos por aquí un tiempo-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Momo, el capitán, Sirio y yo - Rukia asintió, conocía la historia de la niña.

- ¿Eh…tu capitán te ha dejado venir?- pregunto incrédula a la voluptuosa teniente

- Da igual! El esta durmiendo – ella se quedo pensativa hasta ver la ropa de su alrededor, la recordaba…¿A dónde la había llevado? ¡Ah si! – ¿Estas comprando la ropa de la escuela?-

-Si, ya ha empezado el nuevo curso y necesito un uniforme nuevo que el mío esta gastado ya-

- Aah, me gustaba esa ropa…¡la comprare de nuevo!-

-Pero Matsumoto no puedes comprarla si no vas a la escuela- …..mente de Rangiku procesando nueva información…..

-…- la cosa en el cerebro de Matsumoto era así:

si quiere esa ropa que le queda tan bien tiene que coger el dinero de su capitán,

si tiene que coger el dinero de su capitán no seria justo coger los trajes para ella sola,

si no es justo no puede hacerlo,

si no puede hacerlo estará triste,

si estuviera triste terminaría bebiendo sake,

si bebía sake su capitán se enfadaría,

si Toshiro se enfadaba ella tendría problemas,

si tenia problemas volvería a ponerse triste,

si estuviera triste terminaría cogiendo la ropa sin siquiera pagarlas,

si no las pagaba estaba saltándose la ley del mundo humano,

si se saltaba la ley humana su capitán se enfadaba otra vez,

si su capitán se enfadaba ella no podía coger mas ropa,

si ella no cogía mas ropa ¡moriría!

Conclusión: nadie quiere que yo muera ¡así que cogeré trajes para todos!

-¿Matsumoto?-

- ¡Pues iremos a la escuela!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Booooooooom!

Ichigo miro a su alrededor sin entender que acababa de pasar. La niña sonreía de oreja a oreja cubierta de nata completamente, el pelinaranja levanto sus manos, también el estaba manchado.

-¿¡ Que coñ…- miro a Sirio que se paseaba tranquilamente por toda la cocina cubierta de aquella dulzona espuma blanca.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que yo intente decirte algo hace un ratito y tu no quisiste hacerme caso?-

-Si – sonrió orgullosa

-Hazte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos- Ichigo se quedo confuso mirando a la niña que iba a salir por la puerta, la cogió y la sentó en una silla.

- explícate - le ordeno, ella se levanto y se puso en la mesa para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Te iba a decir que el horno se estaba sobrecalentando y que como la masa parecía no quería crecer yo le había puesto mas levadura…parece que me equivoque ¿Qué curioso, verdad?- se hizo visible un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho

-¿¡curioso? ¡Has hecho estallar mi horno! ¿¡y dices que es curioso!-

- Yo…creo que si, es curioso- dijo ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor la escena mientras sonreía sin atisbo de culpabilidad.

Ichigo paso de su fase de enfado a una de depresión, se sentó y suspiro con fuerza.

-Yuzu me matara!- dijo llorando muy al estilo Isshin.

-Lo arreglaremos!- dijo la rubia sonriendo mas, lo que alerto al shinigami sustituto de que no podía ser muy buena idea.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arriba en el cuarto:

- ¿Momo?- Shiro-chan acababa de despertarse debido a aquella explosión, la chica se había quedado casi dormida mientras veía al peliblanco dormir.

- ¿Shiro, estas mejor? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- E..estoy bien, ha habido una explosión- dijo medio levantándose al ver a la chica tan tierna.

-No creo, no lo he oído- ella volvió a bostezar

-Eso es porque estas dormida, no puedes con tu alma – (nunca mejor dicho)

- Estoy perfe…¡eh!- se quejo cuando el chico la cogió por la cintura y la acerco a la cama.

-Vamos acuéstate tu un rato- iba a levantarse viendo que Momo dudaba – Venga túmbate – ella muy cansada se acostó en el cómodo colchón sonriendo pero puso mala cara al notar como se levantaba el peliblanco.

-Me quedo con una condición- agarro su brazo para que no se fuera.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto curioso

- Que te quedes conmigo- Toshiro se puso como un tomate solo con escucharla, Hinamori también estaba sonrojada, no había pensado antes de decirlo. Sin embargo aunque no dijo nada el la miro a los ojos y se recostó otra vez a su lado, ella se acomodo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. – Gracias-

El le levanto el mentón con el brazo que tenia libre, la beso superficialmente y contestó.

-De nada- justo antes de que se quedara dormida abrazada a su preciado Shiro-chan.

* * *

Bueno, es corto...

si lo se os hago esperar y aún encima es corto

pero pensare la continuación cuanto antes!

en fin muchisimas gracias por leer!


End file.
